


Fire In The Blood Timeline

by HardyGirl528491



Series: Fire In The Blood [2]
Category: Lawless (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fire In The Blood, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardyGirl528491/pseuds/HardyGirl528491
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All birthdates for the characters in the movie and book have been fabricated to as close as seemed to be accurate!<br/>Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fire In The Blood Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> All birthdates for the characters in the movie and book have been fabricated to as close as seemed to be accurate!  
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox!

All birthdates for the characters in the movie and book have been fabricated to as close as seemed to be accurate!  
Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox!  
Maggie Beauford Born - 1.13.1899  
Howard Bondurant Born - 11.8.1899  
Forest Bondurant Born - 3.15.1901  
Lucy Greene Born - 2.20.1903  
Jack Bondurant Born - 5.11.1910  
Bertha Minnix Born - 8.31.1911  
Start of movie - September 1931  
Forrest throat slit - December 1931  
"You just gonna watch me forever?" - February 1932  
RIP Cricket - September 1932  
Shootout - September 5 1932  
Forrest wakes up - Septmber 9 1932  
Mr. and Mrs. Forrest Bondurant - October 7 1932  
Chapter 6 - February 1933  
Chapter 7 - Early March 1933  
Chapter 8 - June 1933  
Chapter 9 - June 1933  
Prohibition over - December 1933  
Chapter 10 - Late January 1934  
Jack takes over farm & Howard moves to Martinville - February 1934  
Chapter 11 - February 1934 - April 1934  
Howard and Lucy Pregnant - April 1934  
Howard and Lucy Marry - May 1934  
Chapter 12 - May 1934  
Jack and Bertha Marry - September 1934  
Chapter 13 - September 1934  
Jack and Bertha Pregnant - November 1934  
Grace and Granville Bondurant born to Howard and Lucy Bondurant - December 7, 1934  
Chapter 14 - Christmas 1934  
Jack Bondurant Jr. (J.J.) born to Jack and Bertha Bondurant - July 31, 1935  
Chapter 15 - July 1935 - November 1935  
Forrest and Maggie Pregnant - October 1935  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- More to come!  
HardyGirl528491

**Author's Note:**

> More to come!!!  
> HardyGirl528491


End file.
